Morgan's Conception
by MotionMaveric
Summary: Hello everybody I'm MotionMaveric and this is the first in a series of fanfics based on Fire Emblem Awakening and the story of how the children are concieved. Basically a love story.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: If you're not into having your favorite characters from Fire Emblem Awakening being in the sexual setting then do NOT read this. Also if you're under the age of 18 then please note that this has explicit sexual content so if you're not okay with that then also don't read. Also note throughout all these fanfics realize that these pairings are based on my experience with the game and NOT the popular pairings. With all that out of the way then let the fanfiction begin.

Robin's POV

It was a cool summers morning and the shepherds had just killing a group of raiders and we had returned victorious with our heads held high. I was especially ecstatic as Sumia and Olivia had stayed behind and had cooked for us so that we could eat once we got back. As I headed for the tent I saw a couple of the guys that stayed back surrounding a tree off in the distance. It was three of them Vaike, Virion, and Stahl. When I went over to talk to them I could feel an uneasy presence. "Hey guys," I started "What are you doing over at this tree?" I asked. "Sumia said that the Vaike can't eat any until the others got back." Vaike replied. Then Virion started "Both Sumia and Olivia would not allow us to dine on their absolutely divine cuisine until those of whom went off to battle had returned." Then there was Stahl who was hard to understand as he was balling as he spoke. "I can't believe Olivia would do that how could she be so cruel and mean to me her very own husband." I began to tell them that everyone had already gotten back and that they could go eat but, just as I was about to tell them Olivia had came over. "Ummm…. Stahl, Virion, Vaike you can eat now that everyone's had some." "REALLY" they all said in perfect harmony. They all rushed to the dining hall. I was left in the dust and began to walk over to the dining hall as well.

I had arrived at the kitchen and I was surprised to see that Sumia was still there. "Sumia" I started. I guess I must have frightened her as she jumped and gave out a loud squeal. "Oh sorry Sumia it's just me" I said trying to calm her down. "Oh Robin it's just you I'm sorry about screaming." "No it's fine I should be the one apologizing I'm the one who frightened you." I said feeling quiet guilty for startling her like that. "So what are you still doing in the kitchen Sumia?" I questioned "Oh I was just cleaning up. The kitchen got quite hektik after all." She answered as she was cleaning. "Well is there anything left over from lunch?" I asked as I was really hungry. "There's a plate that me and Olivia made for you." she replied gesturing over towards the plate which was over at one of the counter tops. I took the plate and headed towards the dining hall. I placed down the plate and began to eat. I looked around me and noticed that the dining hall was surprisingly empty seeing as I was the only one there. After I was finished I took my plate back to the kitchen. Sumia had left so I placed my plate in the cleaning tub and went to my tent.

I was taking a short nap in my tent when I heard Anna outside my tent trying to sell some of the others some crap they probably didn't need. I went outside of my tent to see what it was and she was trying to sell Virion what looked to be a killer bow definitely used though. He bought it to my surprise and he gave her a small bag of bullion. "So still scamming people I see." I said "Oh please it's not a scam I give them what they want and they give me money." Anna replied while tossing her newly acquired bag of gold in the air. "Well whatever as long as you don't attempt to sell anything to me." I said as I began to walk back to my tent. Anna began to laugh hysterically "I could sell anything you anything I wanted." Anna said as she continued to laugh. I went to my tent and for some reason I had memories come back of when we had talked of what things money couldn't buy. Honestly she thinks that money can solve any problem. She has been a strange case ever since the shepherds picked her up.

It was a snowy evening, there was a group of brigands terrorizing a village. There was a merchant who had probably just finished some kind of deal. We rushed to her rescue seeing as she was being attacked by the brigands but, she proved to us that she didn't need it as she was killing all of her pursuers. We ended up saving the village and we recruited her to the shepherds. Later we discovered her name was Anna and she was from a family of merchants. The shepherds thought she might be an asset but, she ended up being the opposite. All Anna ever does is sell people around camp stuff that is almost always useless. I thought that she was a very weird person but, she had a certain charm to her which would only become more apparent over time.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

I was extremely hungry and really wanted something to eat so I headed towards the dining hall to see if there was anything I could eat there. Once I got there I saw Virion, Vaike, and Stahl heading away from the kitchen with extremely depressed expressions. I ignored them and headed on to the kitchen. "HIYA GUYS" I yelled as I entered the kitchen. "AAAAAHHHH" both Sumia and Olivia screamed as I walked over to them. "Whatcha guys doin huh." I said as they were still trying to catch their breaths after I scared the heck out of them. "We were just cooking for the ones who went out so that they could eat once they returned." Sumia replied. "Well that sure is a nice thing to do. How about I taste it to see if it's any good." I said leaning over towards some bread and meat that was laying out. Sumia swatted at my hand. "OW" I yelled as I took my hand away from the food. "We told you that food is for the others not for those who stay behind." Sumia said as she continued to mix some kind of spice in a bowl. "Awww come on you two I'm starving over here can't you guys have a little sympathy for a hungry merchant." I exclaimed putting on a sad face hoping that they would give me anything to eat. "For the last time we said no now get out Anna." screamed Sumia who was probably extremely irritated at this point. "Fine I'll go jeez." I said being pretty irritated myself. I left the kitchen and headed out to see if the group that went out was back yet because then I could finally eat. I was heading back over to my tent when I passed by Robin's tent which made me think about him. He was really amazing. I've always had a thing for him but, he doesn't seem as interested as I am. I always saw him two ways. One as a huge oblivious idiot who can't tell when someone is interested in them and two an amazingly hot, smart tactician. I always thought highly of him and when we first met I knew that I would fall head over heels for him.

I slowly walked into his tent carefully hoping that I might be able to find some of his personal belongings and take it for myself. As I looked around I would occasionally look outside to make sure no one was around. Eventually I found a small book that was labeled research. I opened this book and read through the pages. It was one of the strangest books yet one of the most interesting I've ever read. Granted most the books I read were on selling tactics and other books of that sort however, this one was interesting because it was a file book and the pages had descriptions of every single person that could be found on camp. Things like name, occupation, likes, dislikes, height, weight, age, and several other things about them. I read almost all of the pages in the book and finally I got to my page which was found near the center and after my page there were just a whole bunch of blanks. I read name Anna, profession trickster, age ?, height ?, weight ?, likes money, dislikes ?, favored weapon swords, breast size ?. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled reading that last part at least five times. I couldn't believe it so I went back and checked every page of the women around camp and I was shocked he had several of these completely filled out even the breast size ones. How did he manage to get this many filled out. I was weirded out to an extreme but, then I thought this is some serious dirt that I've got on him. Even though I didn't need it I thought I would keep it in mind anyways. Finally I went back and filled in the blank spots for my page. Age 20, height 5' 6", weight 124 lb., dislikes other merchants, and finally the one that I was so creeped out by breast size c. My face was completely red at this point and I ran out of his tent after putting the book back. I headed towards the dining hall seeing that the soldiers had gotten back however, I didn't see Robin anywhere so I ate and left the mess hall not being able to shake the feelings that I had felt after reading that odd book.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV

I was exhausted for what seemed like no apparent reason. I layed down on the hay filled mattress in my tent. I looked to my left and noticed a pencil on the ground. I picked it up and placed it back on the desk I had next to my collection of things. It seemed like someone had been rummaging through my things. I checked everything in my tent and all the contents of my chests. Finally, I checked inside all of my books. The ones I went through most often were the research books that I had as well as tomes. I came across my special research book which I'd had since a little while after I had been found by Chrom. I slowly scrolled the pages looking for markings or bent pages. None seemed to be different than I had originally had them. There was one page that was amiss. I had gotten to the page on Anna which was strangely completely filled in even the things that had previously been left with a ? as I didn't know what they were. I didn't think it was real I flipped from and back to the page. It was all there her height, her weight, her dislikes, and even her bust size which was the most shocking. I began to sweat "How could someone have found it" I thought then it hit me I had left it out in the open when I used it last. I was screwed not knowing who could have found it. I thought about it then I realized it had to be Anna as she was the most likely person to fill out her own page. This was bad I couldn't let her tell everyone about my research book because then everyone would be after me even someone as understanding as Chrom or Sumia. I had to find her as quickly as possible to make sure that she didn't reveal that I had a book on personal information to anyone.

I darted out of my tent and downed a speed tonic as I began to run so that I could find her faster. I began to ask around first Stahl, then Olivia, then Lucina, and finally, Chrom. If he didn't know where she was I was going to be up until next sunrise. I asked he said that he last saw her around in the barracks I ran as fast as possible to the barracks and found Anna sitting at a table reading a book. "Anna I need to speak with you for a short moment." I said while trying to catch my breath due to all the running I'd done before hand. She just gave me an evil blank expression as if she was angry with me and wanted to give me a good slap across the face but decided to give me the silent treatment instead. "Oh yeah and what is it that you need to talk to me about huh?" She questioned showing she had seen the book through the tone of her voice. "Did you by any chance go in my tent recently?" I asked as pools of sweat dropped from my face due to how nervous I was. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't I can't quite remember." Anna replied with that pissed off tone. "If you did could you please just tell me." I pleaded hoping she would give me an actual answer. "Fine I went into your tent so what." She said as she continued to focus on her book. I didn't want to but I had to I had to ask if she was the one that looked through the book. "Did you look through any of my research books?" I asked hoping that if it wasn't her than saying research would keep my secret safe. "Yes I did and might I say how terrible it would be if those were to get out to the rest of the members of the camp. Discovering that their loyal tactician has been keeping tabs on them and their personal information." She said as she lowered her book just to see how I reply. "Look think of me what you want but I really don't want anyone to know about this book so please don't talk about it ever." I said hoping she would let it go just this once. "You really are stupid aren't you." Anna stated "You really think just asking kindly would make this go away. I don't think so." Anna continued "If you want me to forget than you're gonna have to pay up." Anna stated. I should have seen this coming I knew she wouldn't just be quiet for nothing. I'd have to pay her to not speak of the book. "Fine how much do you want 1000 gold 5000?" I asked as I began to pull out my gold pouch from one of my cloak pockets. "Oh no I don't want money this time. I want something even more than simple hush money." Anna started as she got up and started walking towards me her hips swaying as she came towards me. "I want something even more amazing and worth more than even 10000 gold." She said as she approached me. She came really close and leaned in towards my ear "I want a kiss." She whispered while moving back to see the shock on my face. "A k-kiss?" I stuttered as I gasped for air trying to figure out if she was being serious. "Yes that's all it takes is one little kiss on the lips and you'll never worry about this being revealed again." She said as the color drained from my face. I stood for a long while trying to decide if it was worth it to keep this hidden or if it was worse to have it be known about my odd hobbies.

Eventually I decided it was worth it. "Okay Anna I'll kiss you on one condition." I started "You never mention any of this to anyone okay?" I asked being very serious. "Oh if you give me what I want then I won't say a word." She replied. Not another word was said Anna stood back closed her eyes and made her mouth ready for the kiss of a lifetime at least for her anyway. I began to move in slowly towards the red head. Slowly but surely until eventually I reached my destination. Anna's lips they were so soft and they were amazing. I loved the feel of her tender lips against mine. Strangely I thought I was going to hate this experience but, surprisingly I was enjoying myself. After a couple of minutes Anna went to the next level diving her tongue into my mouth. Wrapping it slowly around my own. It was an odd sensation but an enjoyable one. After about another couple of minutes I broke away from Anna's soft lips and went to her neck kissing it slowly for several minutes until I pulled away. I looked into Anna's beautiful red eyes. We continued to lock lips for while until we stopped.

I looked at Anna who had obviously enjoyed herself. I hesitated to say anything wondering if that would kill the mood or not. "I guess you're debt has been paid in full with a little extra." Anna said "So I'm off the hook then huh." I said to myself "I hope you enjoyed." I said being the only other thing I could think of to say after what had happened. I left the barracks and realized it was around 7:00 pm so, I headed back towards my tent. On the way all I could think about was Anna and her soft luscious lips and how great they felt. Once I returned to my tent I took the book I had just so desperately tried to keep secret that I sacrificed my first kiss but, it was a good sacrifice. I opened the book back to the page on Anna and saw a new thing in likes. It was my name.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody it's me MotionMaveric and before I continue with chapter 4 I want to say it has been really fun writing this fanfic. Also I plan to have a new chapter at least every week. Also this chapter takes about a month after the events of chapter 3. With all that out of the way let chapter 4 begin.

 **Anna's POV**

It's been about a month after I got to lock lips with the love of my life and it's been a strange month. It seems as though Robin has been avoiding me possibly due to what I made him do in order to keep his secret book safe. I felt bad at times but, then I would remember that day where I got to smooch that sexy man. Eventually I got tired of him avoiding me so I went to look for him. I asked around camp and it turns out he was at his tent. Apparently he had put a magical barrier around the outside area of his tent. I walked over to his tent and on my way there all I could think about was that sexy piece of ass. His cute grey hair and his absolutely adorable face. It was all like a dream that he agreed to my terms just for a book. I thought about how far he went. When he started to kiss my neck chills went down my spine. Honestly if he wasn't such a goody two-shoes I probably would have asked him to fuck me too. It was just so perfect.

After this I arrived at Robin's tent. It was covered in a blue aura. I touched it and felt a sudden surge of cold throughout my entire body. I quickly pulled my hand away as it was extremely painful to touch this magical barrier. "Hello Robin it's me Anna are you there." I asked hoping he might let me in. There was no reply. "Robin please I really need to talk to you about something." Once again there was no reply. "I have a super powerful tome that is at a discount price right now if you want it." I said hoping that this would be the thing to lure him out of his tent. There was once again no reply. "Robin if you don't take down this barrier right now and let me into your tent I'm going to tell everyone about the book. Do you hear me Robin." I screamed being extremely angry that he would ignore me like that. The barrier stayed and once again there was no reply from Robin. I was about to storm off when all of a sudden Robin came out of nowhere. "Excuse me Anna." Robin said as a I stepped out of the way for him. He got rid of the barrier and walked into his tent. I followed in after he entered. "What is it that you need Anna?" Robin questioned sounding as though something terrible had happened and he was moaning because of it. "Yes I was wondering if you could tell me it seems like you are purposely avoiding me?" I asked as he rummaged through the a chest looking for something. "I haven't been avoiding you if that's what you're implying. I've merely gotten into some deep research and it has taken up a lot of my time." Robin answered finding a pencil and grabbing a book to write in. "Oh okay then thanks Robin." I said feeling a bit bad that I was angry at him for "avoiding" me. I looked over Robin's shoulder looking to see what he was writing. It looked to be something of a novel. Mainly of the merchantry variety. "What are you writing there Robin?" I asked as he quickly scrambled and closed the book. "It's for no one just some personal research is all. You know me gotta know everything ha ha ha ha." Robin said trying to act like I hadn't seen him writing just five seconds ago. "Suuuuure" I said as I saw him be super protective of this book.

I got to thinking what if it was another one of his research books but, this time it would be filled with all of his sexual fantasies instead of just information. "This isn't another one of your "research" books is it?" I asked looking at him with a disgusted face. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" Robin started " Why would I work on something like that right in front of you?" He asked looking at me like I was stupid or something. "SCREW YOU How am I supposed to know what you would or would not do." I screamed. "Because you are what got me into that mess in the first place." Robins yelled back at me. I was super angry at Robin for calling that day a mess. I know he liked it anyways but, I still felt like he was being honest. I don't know why but for some reasons I began to cry. Not balling in tears but, more of a soft weep. Robin looked over at me and noticed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Robin said as he looked at me. Even after this honest apology I still was crying. He came closer and gave me a hug. My face was on his chest a he held me trying to comfort me.

He let go and looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "I'm sorry for yelling at you but, please if you notice that I'm working on something don't watch. I get embarrassed when people watch me write." Robin said with his face flushed red. "It's okay and I can't make any promises." I said while looking at him with a devious smile. I began to leave but, before I did I turned around to ask one more question. "Hey Robin when I came in you said you had been doing some research what kind of research is it?" I asked looking at him. He didn't reply there was just dead silence for about five minutes before he answered. "Deleting someones memory." He said.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm MotionMaveric here with a quick little update. First, I'm super sorry for not releasing a new chapter recently. I've been working on school so I haven't had much time to write. Second, I wanted to thank all of you who've read up to this point. Currently I've had over 2000 views so thanks so much. Now with all those announcements out of the way let the fanfic continue.

 **Robin's POV**

Anna drew back looking at me with a scared face. "Deleting memories?" Anna asked "Yes so that I can truly rid myself of this issue." I answered. I hated the idea of erasing memories but, I couldn't shake the feeling that Anna might use the book against me again. "I'm sorry" I started "I'm sorry that I feel this way. I hate trying to do this but, I keep feeling you'll use this against me again." I said in a deep droning tone. "Wh-wh-why would you do that?" Said Anna sheepishly. "Because no matter how much I think about it and how much I know that you're not going to tell I always believe you will. I'm sorry I just can't deal with it anymore." I said " Whenever I think about that day all I think is how great it was and how much has changed and and" I started to tear up "I hate feeling this way like you're evil and cruel." I said stammering with every other word. Anna looked at me with her reddish brown eyes. She looked sorry and upset. "I'm so sorry" Anna said with her starting to cry as well. "I should have never made you do that. I-I-I'm so sorry." She said as she covered her face with her hands. We both sat there for a while crying softly. I had lied though I told her I was afraid that she was evil and cruel but, that wasn't the real reason I was afraid. I was afraid because I would hurt her because I'd fallen in love with her. I don't know why but I did I'd fallen for her and I hated it. I hated the idea of me hurting another. I didn't want to ever hurt anyone. Especially not someone from camp. I realized that it seemed ridiculous and I knew that anyone would question what I thought but, I was always this way. Reading romance novels that always ended in tragedy. It made me worry that something like that might happen to me and the other person I loved. I enjoyed the idea of being in love with someone but, at the same time I wanted to not let anyone be injured or have their emotions damaged because of me. This is why I wanted to get rid of those memories. The memories of that day and her memories of the book.

I began to look at myself, my hands specifically just staring at them. They were shaking fiercely as if I'd just had seven cups of coffee. I knew why I was shaking so much. It was because I knew that what I was doing was wrong. There was no point in me being so afraid and disappointed in myself. I wanted to do this research so I could make myself feel better but, it didn't help I would still feel the same even if the memories weren't there and it would happen again eventually. I was so conflicted with myself and I always felt superbad about doing it but, somehow I was still able to continue even though I hated myself for it.

Then in a moment I felt something grab onto me it was warm and soft. I noticed that Anna was hugging me. "I'm so sorry Robin for doing this to you. If I had known this would happen I would have never made you kiss me that day. This is all my fault." she said as she began to cry again. She was trying to make me feel better but instead she just made herself feel worse about the whole situation. I began to think about it and realized the very thing that I feared was becoming a reality.

I had to make a split second decision in that very moment that would change the course of my fate. I had to decide to accept these emotions and live with them or continue my research and make Anna feel terrible about herself. I thought for a short while and finally decided that I would have to accept these new emotions and live with them. Showing how I felt everyday until death.

"Anna" I started "I've decided on something." I said as she was still crying into my shoulder. "I...I..I love you." I said as I returned the hug. She stopped crying for a moment spoke. "I love you too you idiot." She said with tears still in her eyes.

We both sat there for a moment in complete silence as we both processed the events that had just happened. I looked at her red hair and thought about how beautiful it was and how I liked the curls that her hair had. I wondered what she thought of me and what I looked like to her. I eventually broke the silence. "It's pretty late Anna you might want to get back to your tent." I said motioning towards the closed tent flap. "I..I.I can't really." She replied. "Why not?" I asked her "Because I'm afraid of the dark." Anna said burying her face in my shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Not really knowing what to do so I thought about it and finally came up with a wonderful idea. "I guess you could stay in my tent for the night." I said looking at her. "OKAY!" She yelled. I couldn't tell if I was an idiot or a genius in that moment.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I'm MotionMaveric and I here just for a quick little update. I'm probably not going to make these chapters as fast as I would like but, I will try as hard as I can to get them out at least once a week. With the way the story is going please I want to address what exactly the pairing in this is for those who don't know. This is an Anna x Robin fanfic. I wanted to tell you guys this in case you wanted to make suggestion. Now let's continue the fanfic.

 **Anna's POV**

"I guess you could stay in my tent for the night." Robin said "OKAY!" I immediately replied. I was so shocked he had offered to let me stay in his tent. Normally he would have just told me to suck it up and leave but, tonight I guess was different. I looked around in the darkness and saw that there was only one bed in the entire tent. Granted it was fairly large but, there was still only one of them.

"Uhm Robin there's only one bed" I said looking at him. "Oh you're right. I guess there's only one bed." He said looking around him. "I guess you could…..uhm…..you could…" Robin said nervously. I guess he was trying to think of something but, couldn't come up with anything. " I guess you could sleep with me." Robin said as his face turned a bright red. I began to blush extremely. "Ar…..A...Are you sure about that?" I asked "Yes I'm sure it's fine I promise." He replied looking at the bed.

I was extremely embarrassed I had never slept with anyone other than myself and occasionally my sisters. I liked the idea but, at the same time I thought it wasn't right. I stood there and looked back over at the bed and noticed Robin was already in the bed asleep. I thought it was weird that he was asleep that fast but, on top of that he was fully clothed and wasn't using any of the blankets. I was never one for sleeping with my clothes on but, I also didn't want to sleep in the nude like I usually did. I blushed hard and began to take off my shirt and shoes. I kept my pants on hoping this would be comfortable enough to sleep in. I pulled the sheets over me and closed my eyes.

As I was trying to sleep I heard a deep low snoring sound. I looked over at Robin and sure enough it was him snoring. I tried ignoring him which worked for a while until he turned around and put his arm on top of me. I didn't move at all. I didn't mind it all that much in fact I liked it a lot but, I just couldn't go to sleep with him like this. Eventually he moved and rolled back over and after a while I realized I was really hot so I moved the covers down to my hips. I was almost asleep when I felt something grab one of my boobs. I looked down and saw Robin's hand right there. I laid there trying to move his hand off but it was so hard. He turned around and let go. Finally, I was able to sleep.

 **End Chapter 6**


End file.
